


I'll Stop the Whirl

by amythis



Series: The Only "Square Pegs" Fanfiction in Existence [2]
Category: Square Pegs (TV show)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Johnny Slash slash, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-10-26 03:56:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 16,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10779072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amythis/pseuds/amythis
Summary: At the end of the summer, the "gruesome foursome" return to The City and take things to the next level or two.





	1. Meld With You

On the bus, I ask Patty, "So what did you tell your parents?"

She sighs wearily. "I said we were going to a midnight showing of _The Rocky Horror Picture Show_ in The City and then staying over with those nice-young-married-couple friends of Johnny's we stayed with a couple months ago when the Slashmobile broke down."

"Oh."

"What did you tell your parents?"

"I said we were meeting up with our boyfriends. So my mom insisted on making me take a box of condoms."

"Very funny, Lauren."

"I'm serious. They're in my overnight bag."

What is funny is I've been feeling guilty for not telling my parents I'm involved with anyone but Marshall. He's the easiest part of this to explain. They picked up on his crush years ago (along with everybody else) and they're amused but happy that he's my "boyfriend" now. I put that in quotes because even though he and I kissed a few times a couple months ago, and I did touch his bare chest on the last kiss, we haven't done anything since then except banter in person for a week or so and then in letters for several weeks. Meanwhile, Patty and I have been seeing each other most of the summer and our parents don't have a clue. They just think the hanging out, including sleepovers, is business as usual, the status quo, when it's not.

Not that we've "gone all the way," which is obviously different than the "all the way" we used to talk about in regards to our high school boyfriends. But we have done more than I ever thought we'd do.

I kept trying to deny my feelings for Patty, or at least see them as something else. But things would slip out, like when we were talking in sync for awhile, and instead of saying, "Jinx, you owe me a Coke," like when we were younger, I joked, "Maybe we should go steady." And the "eating everyone's burgers" thing, which I did mean innocently then, but it was like my mouth was out of the control of my brain. It was a strain trying to keep all this in, but it kept coming out, even though I couldn't come out of the closet, even to myself.

Talking to Johnny late in sophomore year helped a little. I mean, Johnny is very spacy but he's got his own offbeat wisdom sometimes. And I guess I kind of sensed that he was bi, or whatever he is, whatever we are. I might've been a freak, but at least I wasn't a freak alone. But that was one reason I gave up on the pursuit of popularity. Unless you're David Bowie, it's not cool to be bisexual. Or "a dyke," as Jennifer put it. I realized that even if I never told Patty how I felt about her, I was never really going to fit in, never going to be popular. But maybe being yourself is cooler than being cool. Yeah, it sounds like an _ABC After-School Special_ , sort of. _Lauren's Secret_ or _Is It OK If I'm Not Normal?_ With Kristy McNichol as Lauren.

And meanwhile I liked guys. Not just my favorite teacher, Rob Donovan, but also classmates, and the janitor's son, Steve Stepanowicz, who was filling in while his father was away. He wasn't as old as Rob, maybe 25. And I was hopelessly infatuated with him. But in the end I told Patty that it was "no fun having a love affair without her," which she reminded me of recently. Well, I don't know if this thing with the four of us is or will become an actual love affair, but I'm definitely having it with her.

In some ways, what we have is like what we had and were before. We spend time together, talking, laughing, hanging out. It's just that when we're alone, we can kiss and hold hands and snuggle. We know each other so well and trust each other completely. I never had that with any of the guys I dated, and none of those relationships lasted more than a few weeks. They were acquaintances when we got together and when we broke up. But the thing is, because Patty and I are so close, sometimes I'm scared that I'll lose our friendship, lose what we have. More is at risk here. I can't just eat fudge ripple ice cream and listen to Sade if that break-up comes.

Patty thinks we'll stay friends even if things don't work out romantically. I hope so, I really do. But I want them to work out romantically.

At the same time, I hesitate to tell my parents about her. It would almost be easier if she were someone I haven't known forever, someone they haven't put into the "best friend" category. I can't say, "Meet my girlfriend, Patty." Or not yet anyway. Maybe if this lasts while she's away at her Ivy League and I'm stuck at Weemawee Community College.

That's another thing, she's going to be meeting so many new people, having misadventures without me. My parents can't afford more than WCC, and unlike Patty I wasn't smart enough to get a scholarship. What if she decides I'm just her immature, stupid friend back home?

I don't know how to say all this to her, but it's been in the back of my mind even before we got "involved." Still, I'd rather take this risk. Just not the risk of telling my parents.

Patty's not going to even bother. She said, "It's not that I'm ashamed of you. To be honest, Johnny would be a lot harder for them to deal with, and they think he's my boyfriend anyway, even though I haven't seen him since graduation."

That's true. We talked at first about going into The City, but we ended up agreeing, the four of us, that we'd wait till Marshall gets back from summer camp. So Patty and Johnny have been writing back and forth, like me and Marshall, except that they also send each other tapes because they're trying to write songs together, long-distance.

Johnny's got his band of course and he's been practicing while he's loft-sitting for his drummer John Densmore of the Doors, sometimes with the rest of the band (minus Densmore) and sometimes on his own. And he and Patty are collaborating, because she's a really good writer and singer. He wants her to sing in the band but she doesn't want to commit to that when she's leaving for college soon. But she'll write with him. No, not just love songs, but it is romantic, you know?

As for me and Marshall, we kid around but we also spill our guts. They're not exactly love letters, although he'll throw in random compliments, like in person. Or he'll start "Dear Gorgeous" and end "XOXO, Your Marshy." I called him that when I was drunk and I don't remember it but he keeps teasing me about it. He's so corny! But I guess I like that. Patty says we're like Nelson Eddy & Juliet, where I'm romantic in a sort of melodramatic way (minus the suicide) and Marshall sometimes is like something out of the 1930s.

I wrote to him about Patty, on the condition that he not perve out about it. He wrote, "Hey, I'd like to know if you two have felt each other up yet, but you can tell me the emotional side. I don't eat quiche but I'm a sensitive if rugged '80s kind of guy." I snorted about that but I did tell him the history of my feelings for her. He doesn't think I'm a freak. He thinks it makes sense that my love for her had trouble staying platonic.

I of course asked about him and Johnny. He wrote that Johnny came out to him in middle school, during Johnny's punk phase. (They went to a different middle school than Patty and I, so we didn't know them then.) They both got bullied but not because Johnny was bi, or whatever. Just because they were weird, and weird guys get bullied more than weird girls do. (With girls, it's more verbal abuse, a la Jennifer.) That was sort of a bonding experience and when they teamed up together it helped. Marshall was surprised by Johnny's orientation, but mostly because Marshall had just discovered girls and had trouble understanding how anyone couldn't be as girl-crazy as he was. (He told me he had tons of crushes in junior high, but when he met me that was it, he was 98% focused on me.) Johnny liked girls but he was older, having been left back twice, so at 14 he was much less overwhelmed by that first rush of hormones than little 12-year-old Marshall was. Plus, Johnny's personality and way of relating to people is so different anyway. Marshall tried too hard, even more than when I first knew him, having heard that girls like guys who make them laugh. Yeah, if it's like Robin Williams, not Milton Berle. And Johnny got a few girls (and a guy or two) just by looking at them over the top of his sunglasses and not saying much.

Marshall wrote me, _"Is it weird that my best friend is bi? No, not really. Or I guess, you know, it's Johnny, so everything about him is weird. And I asked him, 'Does that mean you want to kiss me?' And he said, 'No, we're friends and I don't want that to change.' And you've got to picture me, four-foot-six or whatever, my voice breaking all the time, confused as hell by hormones, kind of scared that this tall, skinny, green-mohawked guy's gonna plant one on me without warning, but also really curious about what kissing is like and, objectively speaking, Johnny is cute, if you're into guys, which I wasn't, but he wasn't an asshole like Vinnie, pardon my French. So that's where I was asking the question from, and Johnny just answered it like we're two people, not two guys. So I started seeing the world from his perspective when I could, and it's an interesting outlook, but exhausting sometimes. And, yeah, I love him, without being in love with him, and I completely trust him now, so kissing him that night in The City was cool, and fun I'll admit, and I'll do it again if it'll satisfy your voyeuristic tendencies."_

That's how he writes, really, these long, rambling monologues, like he's doing a stand-up routine, but more Richard Lewis than Shecky Greene. And all I wrote to prompt that was "So tell me about you and Johnny."

"Are you nervous about tonight?" Patty asks me now.

I shrug. "Well," I whisper, "we don't have to go all the way. With each other or with them. The guys aren't going to pressure us, and you know I won't pressure you."

"Yeah, I know. But you can still be nervous, even if it's something that you want."

"I guess. And we don't have to do anything. If it's too weird, we really can go see _Rocky Horror_."

She smiles that wry Patty smile. "A different loss of virginity."

"Yeah. Hey, do you remember when we all went to see _Valley Girl_?"

"Of course. It was late in freshman year. We were 15 and Johnny was 17, so he was our 'parent or guardian' to get into the R-rated movies."

"Right. And Marshall kept trying to put his arm around me during the romantic scenes."

She laughs. "Oh, I forgot about that! And you 'accidentally' dumped your popcorn in his lap."

"Right. And then on the way home, he kept deliberately messing up the lyrics to the soundtrack."

Patty sings in her lovely voice, "I'll stop the whirl and meld with you."

I nod. "And then he and I started arguing about whether the Vulcan mind meld was romantic or not."

"You took the pro position of course."

"Well, yeah. Not that I'd want to lose myself forever in someone, but isn't that part of what love is, to have those moments of merging your soul?" Or as I put it to Marshall in freshman year, “two minds beating as one heart.”

For answer, she takes my hand. I try not to blush in front of everyone on the bus. I'm glad we're out of Weemawee and on our way into the big world outside.


	2. You've Seen the Reference

"How do I look?" Patty asks, twirling in her yellow & pink floral summer dress with the flowing skirt.

"Fantastic!" She never believes me when I tell her she could be a model. I mean, she is tall and thin and elegant in her own way. OK, yeah, she's got the frizzy hair and glasses. But not all models have to look like Christie Brinkley, right?

"You look good, too." Patty never exaggerates, so I know she's sincere. I'm wearing a not-so-little black dress I borrowed from my mom's closet without telling her. It was bad enough she said, "I know you said you and Marshall aren't that serious but just in case," before handing me the box of Trojans. I don't even know what brand Marshall, or Johnny for that matter, since unlike us he's not a virgin, would want to use, but I didn't want to look a gift horse in the mouth, although wasn't that the problem in the Trojan War, that they didn't? Anyway, if my mom saw me in this, she wouldn't mind that I'm borrowing it, but it would solidify in her mind that this is The Serious Date. And it may or may not be, but we're going to a nice restaurant in The City and we all agreed to dress up. Of course, the guys' idea of "dressing up" may be different than ours, if Prom Night is any indication. (Patty and I were in pastels and poufs, while Marshall looked like he was gonna host the Friars Club roast of Dean Martin, and Johnny looked like he was gonna host MTV News. You know, wide lapels and little bow tie on the one hand, gray blazer and worn jeans on the other.)

"Thank you. Ready to make our entrance?"

"Yeah, OK."

We changed in the restroom of the coffeehouse next door to the restaurant. We didn't want to get our dresses wrinkled on the bus, plus we didn't want to walk all the way to this neighborhood from the bus station in heels. Johnny is picking up Marshall from the summer camp in the Slashmobile and then he'll drive us all to the loft after dinner. I picture them sitting at the table as the maitre d' escorts us over and Marshall gets to his feet, looking stunned, while Johnny sits and stares as his jaw drops.

But when we come in, the maitre d' says that "the gentlemen" have not yet arrived. So we sit down and I look at Patty and say, "Don't you dare say I told you so!"

She just smiles and looks at the menu.

The guys come in fifteen minutes later, after we've had to keep saying we don't want to order anything but water yet. Marshall is wearing plaid as usual, but it's plaid pants and jacket.

"Are we going golfing later?"

"Shut up, Patty," I mutter.

Johnny is dressed as if for a premature New Romantics revival, 18th-century Adam Ant division. He still has the rat-tail but the rest of his hair is more tousled, and he's got a military-style tailored black jacket with red and gold trim, a ruffled, lacy, white shirt under that, tight silver trousers, and black knee-high boots. He looks incredibly sexy but also incredibly inappropriate for this restaurant.

"Hey, at least he didn't wear a tricorne hat," Patty whispers.

As if enough people aren't already staring, Marshall throws his arms wide like he expects me to rush into them and yells, "Hey, Beautiful, didja miss me?"

I slump in my chair and try to hide behind the menu.

"Sorry we're late," Johnny says, pushing his shades off his hair and halfway down his nose, spoiling the Georgian effect. "I got a little lost in the mountains."

Marshall of course wrote to me about his remote mountain summer camp, while I wrote to him about my summer job. (Perfume girl at the mall. I spray women as they walk by and some of them get mad at me. Maybe I should've applied for Jennifer's old job as waitress at the Grease but I hate hairnets.) He went there five summers in a row and then this summer he was asked back as a counselor. He told me it was nothing like _Meatballs_ or even _Meatballs II_. The head counselor was not as cool as Bill Murray, or even Richard Mulligan. Patty has a major crush on Bill Murray, which is why Mr. McNulty swept her off her feet when he was a substitute teacher in freshman year. Yes, I'm trying not to think about how ridiculous the guys look.

"You foxes look amazing! Stand up so I can see the whole effect."

"Later, Marshall," I mutter. "Sit down!"

He does, next to me.

"You're not that late," Patty says.

"Cool," Johnny says, sitting between her and Marshall. "Have you ordered yet?"

"We were waiting for you."

"Thank you."

After that, the dinner is sort of normal. I mean, it's not a super fancy restaurant but it's the fanciest we've ever been to. (Even on Prom Night, we went to the Grease, and I tried not to eat so much I'd split my dress.) And I have missed Marshall, and Johnny, too, and just the four-of-us-ness that I had for four years and didn't appreciate at first but have had to learn to live without. I'm glad we have tonight, before going our separate ways more than ever.

We talk about our plans for the Fall. Marshall is going to college, too, in The City in fact, partly because he wants to break into the comedy club scene. He won't be able to do anything at the 21-and-over clubs till he's a senior, but there are other venues he can try, including maybe on campus. Johnny, who was never that into school, has no interest in college and he just wants to pursue his musical career. He might have Marshall open for him when their schedules mesh, although I don't know if that's the right audience for Marshall. To be honest, I don't know what the right audience would be. He's very Borscht Belt sometimes, but he also makes hip, topical references. Well, maybe Johnny's fans would be as offbeat as Johnny and they might like that.

The food is good but I'm mostly thinking about the company, the talking and the laughter and the occasional serious moments. But we of course aren't talking about this four-sided romance. This isn't the place for that. I hope we'll talk in the loft, before we get physical. Yes, I've talked to Patty about it, and written to Marshall about it, but I don't know what Johnny thinks, beyond what I've heard from Patty. And I think things need to be said as a group, in person, even if our time of being together as a group ends up just being scattered moments like this.

On Prom Night, even though it was platonic, Marshall insisted on the guys paying for "their chicks," which is what he's been calling us since freshman year. Tonight though, it's a complicated sort of Dutch, where I'm the only one who's fully employed so I put in more than my share, covering myself and most of my girlfriend, even though it's not a two-of-us date and the guys contribute what they can. Marshall just got room and board and a reference out of counseling, while Johnny passes the hat (a fedora) at his gigs.

When we all stand up to leave, Marshall goes, "Va-va-va-voom!" I shake my head. I mean, I like it that he likes me, but he could be less obvious about it.

In the car, Johnny says, "Did you want to do anything else before going to the loft? I mean, you don't get to The City that often."

"Thanks, Johnny," I say, "but we're not really here for the tourist thing but to be alone, together."

Marshall slings his arm around my spaghetti-strapped shoulders. "I like a woman who's eager."

"Can we talk?" Patty asks.

"No, it's more like this." Marshall apparently assumes Patty is unsuccessfully trying to imitate Joan Rivers, so he corrects her impression. I hope he can be serious for the serious talk that I hope we'll have at the loft.


	3. It's Sitting Better All the Time

As soon as we get to the loft, Johnny immediately heads to the couch. Patty has explained to me that he does this to get acclimated, confronting his fear of heights head on.

She and I set down our overnight bags and go over to sit next to him and hold his hands. Marshall sits on my other side and takes my other hand. He asks, "Is it getting any easier, Slashman?"

"Yeah, it doesn't take as long as it used to. And it's nice to have all of you here."

"What do you do when you're alone?" I ask.

"Usually listen to my Walkman."

That makes sense. Music can take you to another world.

Johnny looks at Patty and asks, "Are your fears of sex like this?"

She blushes but chuckles. "Not exactly. There's the physical fear, but I've read that foreplay helps with that. And there's the emotional fear, that it'll change the way we all see each other, maybe in ways we can't even imagine, or aren't ready to deal with. And there's the social fear."

"Well, sex is pretty social," Marshall says. "Especially a foursome."

"I mean how society would see us if they knew."

"Patty," I say, "we're not even ready to tell our parents."

"We might be someday. Or they might find out. Or we'd all have to live with this secret, and that might be hard."

"Yeah, Babe," Marshall says, startling me, because I'm used to him calling me that, and I feel a little jealous, even though they've kissed and might do more tonight, "but this isn't going to be a regular thing, is it?"

"Maybe not now, but maybe when we're older. If it lasts."

"This is just a long-distance relationship," Johnny says. "Like John Densmore has right now, while he's in Europe. Only with more people and places."

"Yes, but it's not just adding two plus two. It's more complicated."

"Is that bad?" Johnny asks.

"Not necessarily. It could be really rich and full."

"Lifestyles of the Rich and Promiscuous," Marshall says, doing his best Robin Leach.

I roll my eyes but Patty earnestly says, "I don't want to sleep around. I want to be committed to the three of you."

"I know, Babe, I'm just teasing you."

His repeated use of Babe prompts me to say, "What about jealousy and trying to make this equal on every side?"

"Does it have to be?" Johnny asks. "We all have different friendships with each other, so why should we have the same romances?"

I hadn't really thought of it like that, but he's right. Of course, that doesn't do away with jealousy, but I don't know if anything could, except reassurance.

"I've been wondering about something," Marshall says.

I stop myself from saying, "Oh God, what?" After all, Marshall is part of this and his concerns are just as valid as ours. If this is a serious question and not a joke, I mean.

"What?" Patty says. "The physical logistics of an orgy?"

"Well, sort of."

"Do you want me to make geometric drawings of all the possible combinations and permutations?"

"Save it for your letters back from college. We don't have enough time tonight."

"I don't think four people counts as an orgy," Johnny says. "Group sex maybe."

"Well, that's sort of where I'm going with this," Marshall says. "Are we all going to have sex with each other? Or even all be in bed together? Or are we just pairing off? Or what?"

No one has actually brought that up, not that directly, not even in letters.

"I'd like to be in bed with all of you," Johnny says. "Maybe not all touching at every moment but together. I like it best when we're all together, in the same room. So sex should be like that."

I don't say that I have issues about my weight and it'll be hard enough for me to get naked in front of one person at a time. But I guess if there are four of us, the attention wouldn't be so focused on me.

"But then let's say two people are doing something," Marshall says. "What about the other two? Are they involved in some way? Or are they watching? Or are they just doing their own thing together?"

"Couldn't we just do what feels natural at the time?"

"But, Johnny," Patty says, stroking the back of his hand with her thumb, "this isn't natural. I mean, I'm not saying it's unnatural, but having a group thing isn't exactly what any of us, even you, were brought up and socialized for."

"Well, no, but things can be comfortable and right even if it's not what everyone expects. I mean the everyone out there." He points his chin at the cityscape. "Not in here."

"I do want it to be comfortable and right for all of us," I say. "Maybe a little weird because we're all a little weird and this is a weird situation. But I want to be able to back away if it gets too bizarre."

Marshall nuzzles my neck. "Of course, Doll."

"It doesn't have to all happen tonight, you know," Johnny says. "I mean, there's a lot between kissing and sex."

"Johnny," I remind him. "The three of us are virgins. We haven't really done much beyond kissing. So even, I don't know, necking is a big deal, especially as a group."

"Oh, I know."

"Did someone say necking?" Marshall nuzzles my neck again, only this time he kisses it, too.

"Marshall," I say.

"You want me to stop?"

"No, it feels good, but I don't know if we talked everything out."

He sighs and sits up again. "Look, Beautiful, it's not all one thing, you know? I mean, we can talk more as we go along. But I'm sitting here thinking, _Yeah, OK, if you chicks come to visit us in The City over Christmas and we all go out to dinner—"_

"You're not going to wear plaid again, are you?"

"You don't like plaid?"

"A plaid shirt, sure. But a plaid outfit is a bit much."

"I embarrassed you, didn't I?"

"Well, yeah."

"So if you're embarrassed by my wardrobe, how are you gonna handle it if you chicks come to visit us in The City over Christmas and we all go out to dinner and we're obviously a non-platonic foursome?"

"How obviously? Necking during the salad course?"

"No, but I don't know. Doing the kinds of things that couples do in restaurants that nobody thinks anything of, except that we're twice the size of a couple."

I sigh. "I don't know. I mean, it's different in The City, freer, than at Weemawee, but yeah, I don't know."

"Me either. And we can't know. So why are we worrying about the ramifications of our complex relationship before we've really got going on it?"

"Do you like my outfit, Lauren?" Johnny asks.

I blush as I say, "You look incredibly hot, and I don't just mean because you're wearing a military jacket and boots in the summertime."

"You are pretty sexy, Johnny," Patty says, smiling.

"I am?" Johnny sounds surprised.

"Come on," Marshall says, "I'm mostly heterosexual and even I think you're a hottie." 

"You guys are making me blush," Johnny says. He looks like he wants to cover his face but can't because Patty and I are holding his hands.

"Is this man adorable or what?" Marshall says as if on a talk show.

"So are you," I admit.

"Yeah?"

"In a different way than Johnny, but yeah, you're pretty cute."

"Cute like a puppy or cute like Tom Selleck?"

"Um, neither."

"Marshall was right earlier, you girls look stunning tonight," Johnny says. "I mean, I've always thought you were both pretty, but those dresses really show it off."  


"Thank you, Johnny," Patty says, and kisses him, as if the compliment is just for her. Or maybe she's thanking him on behalf of both of us.

"Speaking of showing it off, Lauren, you've definitely achieved enough cleavage for popularity."

"Marshall!" I don't know if I'm more annoyed by him noticing my cleavage or by him knowing about the conversation I had with Patty when we first started high school. Did he overhear us at the time, when I wanted to "click with the right clique," or did Patty tell him later? No, I can't imagine her betraying me, us, like that. At the same time though, I'll admit I did wear this dress partly so that Marshall would notice my cleavage. I just didn't necessarily want him to remark on it.

"Hey, Dollface, I can't help it if I like a big, beautiful woman."

"Is that why you were lusting after me in freshman year? Because I'm fat?"

"I wouldn't call it lusting. Well, OK, that was part of it. But, no, I'm not a chubby chaser. I like you, I like your shape. And your shape is even better now."

It's so weird for me, after a lifetime of people telling me I need to lose weight, that a boy, a man, can tell me that my weight is part of the appeal. I mean, Patty says I'm not as fat as I think, but she's my best friend, she has to be nice to me, most of the time.

"Lauren's shape is right for her. Just like Patty being skinny is right for her. Or me being tall and Marshall being short."

"Yeah, we got it, thanks, Man. Love ya."

Marshall has been doing that glib show-biz patter for years but I never really thought consciously until this summer about how he was able to say "love" to another man, not worrying what Vinnie and Jennifer and everyone would think. He does love Johnny and understand him in ways that Patty and I can't. Like he's told me, he loves Johnny enough that he's comfortable doing physical things with him and he doesn't have to be in love with him.

Of the four of us, Johnny is the hardest to picture "in love," with Patty or anyone. He has his enthusiasms but they're sort of at a distance, like Devo being his ninth favorite band. (Well, fifteenth the last I heard.) I truly believe he loves us. In some ways, he was the most shattered when Patty abandoned me, him, and Marshall temporarily for Vinnie during _Cafeteria Line_ , but it's almost like he loves us as a group more than any of us as individuals. And yet, he does make each of us feel special. It's hard to explain.

"I think," Patty says, "there's definitely some mutual attraction, in various directions. And Marshall is right that we can't know how that will play out until we try it. But I think it's good that we talked this out a little before really getting started, because maybe we won't be able to think rationally once we get physical."

"I've never been able to think rationally," Johnny says seriously, so we try not to smile.

"We know, Johnny," I say, squeezing his hand. "You don't have to."

"Yeah, we'll let Patty do the thinking for us," Marshall teases.

"I think we should all go to bed and neck," she says, surprising me and Marshall, but not Johnny, who nods and says, "Yeah, I'm done looking out the window."


	4. There's Something You and I Won't Do

The first thing we all do in the bedroom is take off our shoes, although Johnny needs Marshall's help in pulling off his boots. Then, with Johnny still half sitting on the edge of the bed and half reclining, Marshall leans down and kisses him on the mouth. It surprises me a little, that Marshall is starting this, and with Johnny, but maybe he's just doing what feels right in the moment. Patty looks at me and we nod and lie down next to Johnny, on our sides, facing him, me on his right.

Marshall stops kissing Johnny and looks down at all of us. He smiles and asks, "And where do I fit into this sandwich?"

We have more options than sitting on the couch all in a line, but he's right that it's not obvious how we're going to arrange this. With two people, it would be easy. Even three, like with me, Patty, and Johnny, you can have someone in the middle. But a fourth person?

"Why don't you lie sort of perpendicular, along our heads?" suggests Patty, who did get A's in Geometry and other math classes. "At least for now."

"OK." He climbs onto the bed from the side and lies down like that. His head lands near mine and he says, "Hey, Dollface, what's a nice girl like you doing in a place like this?"

I tilt my head and kiss him, rather than try and come up with an equally corny reply. After a minute, I feel someone gently stroke our faces. We stop kissing and see Johnny looking up at us. "Sorry."

Marshall strokes Johnny's hair. "It's OK, Man, it was nice. A little unexpected but nice."

"Should we warn each other when we're joining in?" Patty wonders.

"Nah," Marshall says, stroking her hair now, "it comes with the territory, right? And we'll get used to it as we go along."

"Yeah," I say, and then kiss Johnny. I think it's Marshall stroking my hair now and Patty stroking my back, but my eyes are closed and I'm not sure that it matters.

Kissing lying down feels different anyway. If you're sitting or standing, there are more limits on what you can do, although, yes, I know you can have sex. My mother told me when I was twelve that I should never believe a boy who tells me you can't get pregnant standing up. I said I was so short that I'd have to stand on a stepladder to even get in that position. So of course the first and last boy to have a major crush on me turned out to be the shortest boy in our high school class.

Still, kissing on a bed feels more sensuous or something, like things could easily flow into sex. On the other hand, if I had sex with, let's say Marshall, it wouldn't be simple, even if Patty and Johnny weren't around. It is possible that some sort of sex will happen tonight, but the phrase "hopping into bed together" makes it all sound much more casual and simpler than it is.

Patty was sober the night we first kissed the guys and, judging from our discussions this summer, much more analytical about it. I mean, yeah, I know that Marshall and Johnny have different kissing styles, but that's what I'd expect and I don't think much about it. I just know I like kissing both and it is better when I'm not drunk or, as I was the next morning, dealing with a hangover. I can't say my head is exactly clear, but I am able to focus more, despite the distractions. At least they're pleasant distractions.

And then I feel someone nuzzling my neck. It must be Marshall, although he'd have to have moved his head into a position to do that.

I stop kissing Johnny to say, "I don't have to be the center of attention, you know."

Patty says, "You get the first turn," and she sounds kind of mischievous. The next thing I know, she's crawling over Johnny and then me, landing behind me, where she not only spoons me but nuzzles my neck.

Marshall has moved out of the way, and he now asks, "Hey, what's left for me?"

"I'll move down," Johnny says.

"Down?!" It feels like this is going too fast, but he means my shoulders, which I'm OK with right now, even if they are almost bare.

Marshall puts his upside-down face in front of mine and we kiss. Meanwhile Johnny lightly kisses and caresses my shoulders and Patty does the same to my right ear.

Patty whispers, "It's not so bad going first, is it?"

I'd reply verbally but my tongue is wrestling with Marshall's. Instead I reach back and stroke her hair with my right hand, while my left hand plays with Johnny's rat-tail.

When Marshall and I come up for air, Patty whispers in my ear, "Can I unzip you?"

I could say no. Why do I have to be the first one exposed, especially when I'm the one with the most body hang-ups? But I don't think they'll laugh or criticize. These are my friends. They care about me.

"OK," I say.

"What's OK?" Marshall wants to know. "What are you two chicks whispering about?"

"You'll see," she says and then starts to move the zipper on the back of my dress, I mean my mom's dress. Yeah, I really hope Mom doesn't find out about this.

Marshall grins and says, "I like what I see."

"I thought you might," Patty says.

"Definitely. Slashman, change places with me."

"OK."

The guys move around on the bed, so that Johnny's face is upside-down in front of mine, and Marshall's is by my shoulders.

"May I?" Marshall asks, playing with one of my spaghetti straps.

"Patty can do it." I like the idea of my girlfriend undressing me for my boyfriend, although I'm not exactly sure where Johnny fits in.

Then Johnny gives me a teasing French kiss. It's hard to focus on anything, but I can feel Patty slowly sliding down my dress and caressing my back, as Marshall caresses just above my chest. It's like it's too much and not enough at the same time.

"Who do you want to touch your breasts first?" Patty asks, just as Johnny switches to lightly kissing my neck.

So I say Johnny's name, which isn't the right answer, except it is.

"Thank you," he says and he teases the exposed tops of my breasts with his fingertips. Then he eases the fabric further down, exposing them completely.

"Oh, Man!" Marshall cries, like he's been waiting four years for this, just to see them. Can he handle handling them?

"Now Patty," I say.

She touches them from behind, as Johnny moves his hands up to my face and hair. "Mmm, so soft," she murmurs.

"You three are killing me here!" Marshall gasps.

"What do you want to do, Marshall?" Patty asks seductively. I wonder if it's easier to flirt about someone else's body.

"I wanna tit-fuck Lauren for an hour!"

"Marshall!" she exclaims and Johnny says, "Remember what I said about not rushing into things?"

"Sorry, sorry, I just said the first thing that came to mind.

I'm not offended, more amused, and a little turned on that my body turns him on. I say, "Will you settle for kissing and maybe sucking them for a few minutes?"

His reply is a groan and then he scoots a little lower down the bed. Patty cups my breasts as if offering them to Marshall, although she also squeezes and caresses them as he kisses them, around and on the nipples.

It feels so good! I can't help it I moan. And then, as if they all want to drive me crazy, Marshall starts sucking on one of my nipples as Patty's hand teases the other, and she kisses my neck, and Johnny gives me a surprisingly intense and intent soul kiss. I can't help it, I come! The first time with other people in the room. I feel very self conscious but I'm also glad they're all here.

Then I feel someone pushing up the hem of my skirt, and I'm not ready for that, so I move my mouth away from Johnny's enough to say, "It's Johnny's turn."


	5. Scream of Better Lives

"Is that OK with everyone?" Johnny asks, and I think it's not just that he wants to be fair, but also that he isn't sure that he deserves to be spoiled. I know that feeling, but that convinces me more than ever that I chose the right person to have the next turn.

"I'm cool with it," Marshall says, and Patty kisses my cheek to show she approves. Then Marshall scoots back up to the perpendicular position as Patty climbs back over us to be at Johnny's back again. I miss Patty spooning me, but I like to see her spooning Johnny.

It's funny, in some ways she's the shiest of the four of us, but she's bolder in bed tonight than I am. She starts unbuttoning his ruffled shirt from behind, making him mmm happily.

Then he kisses me and I have to stop looking at his chest, which is more muscular but not as hairy as Marshall's. For awhile, I just concentrate on the kiss, but then one of my hands wanders down to his unbuttoned shirt. When did he shed the jacket? I didn't notice, but I've had a lot of distractions.

I cross paths with Patty's hand as it works its way down to his stomach. I put my hand over his heart, which is beating a little fast. The nipple hardens in my palm.

"Dollface?" Marshall whispers in my ear, not only startling me but making me feel guilty. What a bad girlfriend I am! Or maybe it's just hard to be a good girlfriend to three people at once.

I can't reply without stopping the kiss with Johnny, which I don't want to, especially the way his tongue is now licking my lower lip. But I reach up with one hand, leaving the other on Johnny's chest, and caress Marshall's smooth, straight but fluffy hair.

"Can I kiss Johnny?"

I'm a little surprised by the request, but then kissing does seem to be something he's comfortable doing with his best friend. I don't know that he'll want to get sexual with Johnny if it gets to that point, but then they haven't had the weeks of intimacy that Patty and I have had this summer. 

I stop kissing Johnny and whisper in his ear, "I'm going to kiss your chest and Marshall is going to kiss your mouth." I figure he deserves a warning, and a chance to object.

"OK, " he whispers back.

I kiss down his neck and onto his shoulder before venturing onto his chest. When I look up, Patty is now whispering in his ear as Marshall kisses him upside down. Then I look at his nearest nipple and lightly kiss it.

I feel Patty caress my face and then one of my nipples before she goes back to Johnny's stomach. I look down and see that his stomach is bare and muscular, too. I remember Marshall has a love trail that led into his jeans the night he took off his Cure shirt to loan to me. I slept in the shirt, finding the scent of him comforting in a mildly sexy way.

I look up and watch the two guys kiss for awhile. Johnny looks more turned on than Marshall, but then more is happening to him. And then Patty takes one of my hands and gently guides it further down Johnny's long body. I feel the hairless six-pack, but we don't linger there long. She takes me to the waistband of Johnny's silver trousers as if she's been here before. I know she hasn't, but I bet she's imagined touching him here, not necessarily with my company.

I look up again, hoping Marshall isn't jealous, even if this part is Patty's idea, not mine. But he's whispering something in Johnny's ear.

Johnny murmurs, "Yeah, that'd be great, thanks."

Then it looks like Marshall is sucking Johnny's tongue. But I get distracted because Patty is unbuttoning Johnny's tight trousers. And I can see he's really hard in there and I wonder how far we're going with his turn, but I don't want to stop or even slow down yet.

Patty doesn't seem to want my help with the next part, but I do give his stomach light kisses as she unzips him and then eases down his trousers. He's wearing gray briefs. I don't know what I was expecting, but not that.

"Hey, Angel," Marshall calls down to me, "I want to talk to you."

"Now?" Does he think we should leave the room?

"Yeah." He beckons with his finger.

So I crawl back up this enormous bed. Marshall whispers in my ear, "You can touch him later, but Patty should be first."

He's right. I whisper, "OK. Should we go back to the living room?"

I don't know if Johnny overhears us, since our heads are all close together, but he says in a normal tone of voice, "I want you both here."

"So do I," Patty says, and of course she's not far away either.

Then the four of us kiss in all sorts of combinations, as if reinforcing that we are a group, no matter what we do in pairs.

Then Patty stops kissing and moves her attention back below Johnny's waist. I move away enough to look down and see him sliding down his briefs as she moves her hand onto his crotch. She hesitates, her old shyness returning for a moment, and then she wraps her hand around what my mom's romance novels would call his throbbing manhood. (When Patty and I were in junior high, we found the stash in my mom's dresser and giggled about them.)

Johnny groans and Marshall echoes it, out of a sort of empathy I guess. I can't help giggling.

"You think that's funny, Dollface?"

I can't explain, so instead I nibble on Marshall's neck, which makes him moan.

"Mmm, Babe, save it for my turn."

"OK." So I neck with Johnny, while Marshall tweaks his nipples and Patty plays with him.

"You're all so sweet to me," Johnny sighs in my ear.

"You deserve it."

"Thank you, Lauren. God, Patty, just a little faster. Yes! YES!!" Johnny ends in a quiet scream.

When he's silent again, Patty hugs him from behind, while I stroke his face and Marshall further tousles his hair.

"How do you feel, Slashman? "

"Dizzy but in a good way. Do you wanna go next?"

Judging by Marshall's grin, Johnny doesn't have to ask twice.


	6. The Kind Which Never Waits

"Let me wash my hands first," Patty says, blushing a little, and I realize it's because of the handjob. I wish I'd been watching more closely, since I'll probably give one to Marshall tonight, although not necessarily on his first turn. Well, she never gave one before, so I'll probably figure it out, too.

"Yeah, I need to wash off, too," Johnny says. I think about fluids and wonder if I should tell the guys about the condoms, but I suppose it can wait a little longer.

They both get out of bed, her first. I can't help it, I check him out from the back. His shirt is long enough to hide his butt, but I ogle the backs of his thighs.

"You're lusting after him, aren't you?" Marshall says quietly as soon as we're alone.

I'm such a bad girlfriend! "I'm sorry."

"It's OK, Doll. To be honest, I never understood why you didn't have a crush on him."

"I don't know. I mean I liked him, but he's Johnny, you know? He's more of a spirit than a body, if that makes sense."

He nods. "Yeah, his personality is so unique. I mean, if I were a girl, I would've been much more attracted to him than to Vinnie, who has nothing to offer but looks, but Vinnie has much more confidence, so I guess girls fall for that."

"Hey, come on, Vinnie also has, um, a van."

"And the Slashmobile is cooler."

"True, but I didn't think of Johnny this way till tonight."

"Really?"

"Really. And I'll stop ogling if it bothers you."

He kisses my forehead. "Don't be silly, Angel. We're all in bed together. And I plan to ogle Patty, even though I like your body better."

"Oh, OK." I feel sort of jealous and reassured at the same time.

"And what I lack in muscles and height I plan to make up in stamina."

"Marshall, you're a virgin. How do you know what your stamina is?"

"I meant kissing stamina, you naughty girl."

Then we kiss for a long time, still upside down. We keep kissing even when Patty and Johnny come back to bed and cuddle him. When we stop, I see that Johnny is resting his head against Marshall's chest as if listening to his heartbeat, while Patty is embracing him from behind. I knew from our sleepovers that she likes to be the big spoon, but I didn't expect her to do that with the guys. Then again, the night is still young.

"Will you guys please take that hideous jacket off him?" I say.

"Hey!" he protests, but when Patty says, "OK, but you have to take off his hideous slacks," he has no objections.

"What if he has plaid boxers?" I'm not entirely kidding.

"Only one way to find out," he teases.

"I think I'll wait a little longer."

He lets them strip off his jacket and then lets Patty push up his undershirt.

"I wish I was as hairy as you," Johnny says wistfully.

Marshall blushes, so I decide to make him blush more. "Isn't his love trail sexy?"

"Totally."

"Marshall, can Johnny travel along your love trail?" Patty teases.

Marshall gasps and I wonder if we've pushed the straight boy too far. But then he says, "OK, but, Patty, I want you to nuzzle my neck and tweak my nipples, while Lauren lets me play with her breasts."

I blush but Patty says, "You're a lot less passive than they were."

"Please. We all know you're going to be to be directing us like Mr. Spacek when it's your turn." It's an odd moment to mention our married but maybe queer drama teacher, but he's probably right.

Instead of arguing, Patty tells me, "Lauren, give him your tits."

Marshall groans at the combination of bossiness and profanity.

I'm not as turned on as he is, but I am intrigued by the situation. So I say, "Johnny, please scoot your head down to Marshall's love trail."

"OK," Johnny says, as if this is an ordinary request.

As he scoots, I move around on the bed so that I'm facing Marshall but hanging upside down with our chests in front of each other's faces. Patty has exposed how hairy his is, and she now tweaks one of his nipples. He groans so I tweak the other nipple. He eagerly but not roughly grabs one of my breasts and starts kissing it.

It becomes harder for me to focus, but I can see Johnny kissing and caressing Marshall's stomach. I reach up, or is it down, to play with Johnny's rat tail, and I feel Patty let down my braids from the pins I swept them up into for the fancy restaurant.

Marshall switches to sucking my nipple, so I tease his with my tongue and very gently my teeth. He seems to love that, and he starts stroking my other breast. Meanwhile Johnny's kisses and caresses get slowly closer to the white belt holding up the plaid slacks. I wonder how far he'll let Johnny go with him.

Then Patty says out loud, "Marshall, would it be OK if Johnny showed Lauren how to perform fellatio?"

Marshall surprises me by exclaiming, "Damn, I knew we should've stopped off for condoms tonight!"

"It's all right. Lauren brought some."

"You did?" Marshall asks, looking at me in surprise.

Blushing, I say, "My mom made me."

"You told her about the orgy?"

"Of course not. I didn't even know for sure we'd have one. But she thinks I might do it with you, singular."

"Not if you and Johnny are collaborating on a blowjob."

"No, see, Patty and I talked about it when we went to wash up. Since Lauren is a virgin, I could demonstrate on you for her. And you did tell me you'd be more comfortable receiving than giving oral."

Marshall is blushing again, and I make him blush more when I ask, "Oh, really? And when did you discuss this?"

It's Johnny who nonchalantly answers, "On the drive into The City tonight. I mean, he said he'd be fine going down on either of you girls, but not on me. Which is totally fine."

"This is all fascinating, but Marshall and I have never discussed whether I'd go down on him, so it's a little presumptuous of the three of you to assume I'm going to."

"I didn't mean it like that, Lauren," Patty says, sounding more like her usual self than the seductress of tonight. "I just meant if the guys are both willing, you'd want to watch, right? As a turn-on as much as a lesson."

I blush again. "Well, yeah."

Marshall strokes one of my braids. "No pressure, Dollface. If you want to, I'd love it, but it's not like I won't enjoy it if Johnny does it."

Not for the first time, I'm struck by how strange this all is. Just a couple months ago, we were a platonic if close-knit group. Now we're exploring sex in a way that's new to all of us, except maybe Johnny. I look at Johnny and ask, "What's the most people you've had sex with at one time?"

"Counting myself?"

"Yeah."

"Two." I don't know if I'm surprised. Then he asks, "How about you? "

"One, counting myself."

"That's what I thought, but I didn't know if you counted Patty."

"Johnny, I told you," she says, " Lauren and I have been keeping it innocent. "

"OK, I wasn't sure anymore, since you're so assertive tonight."

Now she blushes. "I'm sort of bluffing."

"Oh. Well, you can be your awkward self with us."

"Gee, thanks."

"So, uh, not to be impatient or anything," Marshall says, "but about that blowjob."

"I'll go get the condoms," I say, getting out of bed.


	7. Trapped in the Grace of Imaginary State

I'm lying next to Marshall, facing him, while Patty spoons him and Johnny sits at the foot of the bed and opens the condom box. I undo Marshall's belt and then the button on his slacks. Marshall is incredibly hard but he also looks as nervous as I feel.

"Is that brand OK?" I ask Johnny.

"They all taste like rubber," he says with a shrug. "I'll get some Life Savers."

"Thank you."

"You know you don't need a condom," Marshall whispers in my ear while Johnny's out of the room. "Not for this. I mean if you do go down on me."

Now I shrug. "Patty will have to, if she goes down on Johnny, so I might as well. If I do."

"Are you gonna blow Johnny?" he asks over his shoulder.

I can see her blush even if he can't. "I haven't decided."

"Then that means you probably won't blow me."

"Wow, you're sure greedy!"

"Says the person most likely to get oral from everyone in the loft."

Both Patty and I blush.

Johnny comes back and says, "Oh, good, you haven't unzipped him yet. I want to see if he does have his plaid boxers on." Now Marshall blushes. Johnny sets the roll of Life Savers next to the opened condom box and adds, "It'll probably be easiest if Marshall lies on his back with his legs hanging off. And then, Lauren, you and I can kneel on the floor."

"Oh, OK." I kneel on the floor, and Johnny kneels next to me. Marshall rolls onto his back. Patty snuggles up against him, but moves her head so she can see better.

"Do you want help with the zipper?"

"Thanks, Johnny, but I've got it."

Marshall groans as I ease down his zipper, revealing checked but not plaid blue boxers. For Marshall, they're almost tasteful.

"Marshall, can you lift your butt so Lauren can take your pants and your shorts down?"

"OK," Marshall gasps.

Johnny looks at me and says, "Let me know when you want me to take over."

"I will."

Marshall raises himself enough for me to put one hand under his cute little butt, and with my other hand on his hip, I start easing down his clothes. It's very different from when I was watching Patty do this to Johnny. I wonder if we should forget about oral and I could just give Marshall a handjob. I doubt he'd mind.

Then Johnny says, "He's hairy down here, too."

Yeah, he is, with dark, surprisingly silky pubes. I wonder if he uses a special shampoo, but I'm not about to ask. The love trail has become a four-lane highway, and I wonder if it's like that all the way around his crotch.

"So does he look Jewish?" Patty teases.

It takes me a moment to understand. Of course, circumcision is no proof, but now I wonder about that. "Not quite there yet," I say, and then I free the head of Marshall's penis from his shorts. "Yep," I report up to Patty.

"Johnny isn't," she reports back. "But he is a natural blond."

"Ah." I stroke the smooth head and Marshall moans.

"Need some help? " Johnny asks.

I'm not sure what he's offering, but I say, "Yeah, thanks."

Johnny exposes more of Marshall's penis and then lightly strokes the shaft.

Marshall cries, "Oh God!" 

I look up and see Patty whispering in his ear. Then she says, "You two had better put the condom on him before it's too late."

"OK," Johnny says. He lets go of Marshall and gets a condom out of the box. I stroke Marshall's shaft as Johnny rips off the condom wrapper. I never thought about all these steps, but we do want to be safe, especially with the parts that Johnny's involved in.

"I'll put this on you, OK, Marshall? So Lauren can see how it's done."

"Yeah, whatever!" Marshall's tone is much more urgent than his words.

Johnny looks at me and says, "First make sure it's not inside out."

This is so complicated! "How can I tell?"

"You can unroll it a little on your finger." He demonstrates. "Yeah, this is fine. OK, can you hold him and steady him?"

I curl my thumb and forefinger around the base. "Like this?"

"Yeah, that's good. You won't always have the luxury of a third hand, but you can have the guy do it."

It hits me, Johnny is training me for a lifetime of sex, relationships beyond our foursome. I don't want to think about the hazy future. I just want to think about tonight.

I don't think Marshall picks up on that, because he says, "Not to be impatient, but can you speed up the preliminaries?"

"Trust me, you'll thank me later."

Johnny doesn't say it seductively, but Marshall still groans.

"Then you take the condom and carefully roll it down. They're mostly one size fits all, so it should cover the whole cock."

Now Patty groans. Marshall kisses her cheek.

"And there we go."

I look back at Marshall's penis, now dressed for action.

Johnny looks back up at Marshall and asks, "Do you want some light kisses or hard sucks or a mix?"

"Anything, Man, anything!" Marshall gasps as Patty nuzzles his neck.

Johnny looks at me and says, "Luckily for us, Marshall isn't fussy. Basically, anything we do to his dick—" another groan from Patty "—is going to make him happy. Some guys are really particular but Marshall is a ragingly turned-on virgin, so it's going to be more a problem that he might come before I can really demonstrate technique."

"Especially now that they're necking," I say, glancing up.

"Don't be jealous," Johnny whispers in my ear. "You're the one Marshall is in love with. Patty just doesn't want to feel left out."

I don't understand how Johnny knows us all so well. I kiss his ear and whisper, "Thank you. Now tease Marshall so he'll wanna come but can't."

"Hm, like this? " He literally blows on Marshall's penis and then breathes on it, making Marshall gasp. "You don't want to do this too long. It's easy to cross the line from playful to cruel. Plus the best teases deliver after awhile." He lightly licks along the shaft, and Marshall groans.

"Life Saver?" I hold out the roll.

"Yeah, thanks." He opens his mouth as if he wants me to drop it in.

Instead I pop it in my own mouth and pass it in a kiss.

"Mmm, thank you." Then he licks all the way to the top of Marshall's penis and then down again.

Marshall grunts and pulls on Johnny's rat-tail.

"Look for gestures like that. Some guys will be very verbal, telling you what they like and don't like. I thought Marshall would be because he's usually so talkative, but he's kissing Patty's neck right now, and probably just feeling generally overwhelmed. Plus it's probably a little weird for him that a guy is his first, especially in front of you two girls. He might get more verbal later. "

Johnny himself is being very verbal right now, having switched back to manual. He now tells me, "I like to go light and then get more intense. You'll find what works for you. Like right about now is a good time to move to the head." He does so. "Most guys like a teasing kiss with a little tongue." He shows me and Marshall cries, "God!" Johnny continues, "It makes them think you're going to start sucking, but you should pace yourself. Blowjobs are best when they seem to last forever."

"How many have you given?"

He shrugs. "About a dozen."

That doesn't seem like that many, although it's probably more than any other guy in the Weemawee Class of '86.

I want to ask him more questions, but he starts focusing on Marshall more, explaining less. Marshall strokes Johnny's face as Johnny's cheeks hollow out and he takes Marshall deeper and deeper into his mouth.

I look up and see Marshall has his eyes closed, while Patty is wide-eyed in amazement.

I look at Johnny again and stroke the hollowed cheek next to me. He looks at me out of the corner of his eye. I whisper, "I want to try it."

Johnny nods, which Marshall seems to love. I pop another Life Saver into my mouth but this time Johnny passes over Marshall's penis.

"Oh, God, is that Lauren?" Marshall cries, apparently still with his eyes closed. "Oh, suck me, please, Dollface!"

Johnny moves away from my mouth and Marshall's crotch. "I guess he's more verbal with you."

I want to laugh but I don't want to hurt Marshall. Also, Johnny sounds a little jealous for a change. So I move one of Johnny's hands onto my chest.

As Johnny squeezes my breasts, his other hand having moved off of Marshall, I try to imitate what he did to Marshall.

"Oh God, yes, Gorgeous, right there, just a little higher, a little faster! God, I can feel your tongue through the rubber!"

I just taste rubber, and spearmint. But I'm excited thinking how excited Marshall is. I bet he used to play with this very penis, thinking about me, wanting to be inside me, although not necessarily like this.

Johnny pinches my nipples as he whispers, "Take a deep breath before you start sucking, and remember he won't be offended if you gag."

"Hm wuh?"

"No, because he'll think it's because he's big. And Marshall is thick and meaty."

It really turns me on to hear Johnny assess Marshall so-matter-of-factly. Then I think of how Johnny is kneeling next to me without any pants. I take one hand off Marshall and put it under Johnny's ruffled shirt. He's long but narrower than Marshall, and just as hard.

"Oh my God, Lauren!" Patty gasps, sounding both shocked and turned on.

Marshall opens his eyes and echoes Patty, but in his voice the arousal is stronger than the shock. He starts thrusting into my mouth and now I gag.

"Let Johnny finish," Patty says, so Marshall and I do. I give both guys handjobs as Johnny sucks Marshall off. Sometimes Johnny's tongue licks my fingers as he bobs his head around Marshall's penis. And meanwhile Patty is nibbling on Marshall's neck but also trying to watch the three of us.

Marshall grinds against Johnny's face and my left hand, his own hands pulling on Johnny's rat-tail and one of my braids.

"Oh God, this is good! Don't stop!"

Johnny doesn't, even when he gags, even when he comes in my right hand. He doesn't stop till Marshall comes.

Marshall gently strokes my hair and Johnny's but it's Patty he tells, "Well, Babe, at the rate this is escalating, I can't wait to see what happens on your turn."

She blushes and says, "Go wash up. All three of you."

...

As we stand in John Densmore's bathroom, Johnny says, "It's too bad we don't have any dental dams, but I think it'll be OK."

"What's a dental dam?" I ask, turning off the faucet.

"Is that for someone who wears a bridge?" I can't tell if Marshall is as ignorant as I am or if he's making a pun.

"It's for safe sex if you're eating a girl out."

I pull my spaghetti straps up, hoping the guys aren't looking at my hard nipples. Marshall groans and pauses from wiping himself with a soapy washcloth.

"What's wrong?" Johnny asks.

"You're killing us, Slashman. And poor Patty will probably have an orgasm just from you talking dirty."

"I'm not trying to be dirty, I just don't like the clinical terms."

"That's what's killing us."

"I don't understand."

"You're so pure and innocent even when you're sexual," I try to explain, for once feeling like I understand the guys better than they understand each other. And I think of how Johnny was the only 16-year-old guy at Weemawee who could convincingly play a reindeer in the Christmas play.

"Exactly. It's like going to bed with Peter Pan."

"Sandy Duncan or Cathy Rigby?"

Marshall shakes his head. "Mary Martin." Then he steps into the shower.

"So what exactly is a dental dam? " I ask over the sound of running water.

"Sort of a little latex sheet that goes over the girl's crotch."

"Oh." Latex doesn't sound any more appetizing than rubber.

"Yeah, pussy tastes much better."

"Johnny!" 

"Well, it does. And it's much safer going down on a girl than a guy. Well, anything that doesn't involve cocks is safer, but I like cock."

Blushing at his words and now mine, I say, "So do I. Well, what I've seen so far."

"The night is young, Beautiful," Marshall says, stepping out of the shower with half an erection.

"Marshall, you just came a few minutes ago!"

"Sexual peak, Babe. Unlike Johnny here, who's already passed it."

"Yeah, it's all downhill now that I'm in my 20s," Johnny says sadly.

"Yeah, but you've got experience going for you," I say, kissing his chin.

"That's true." He looks more cheerful as he drops his ruffled shirt to the floor and steps into the shower.

Marshall nuzzles my neck and whispers, "So, Angel, picking up tips on cunnilingus?"

I shiver. "Sort of."

"Anything you can pass on? Because I can't wait to taste you."

"Marshall!" I sigh and then we start necking in the bathroom!

Johnny comes over, dripping from the shower, and says, "We should get back to Patty."

I pull away from Marshall and nod. My poor girlfriend, I really do need to pay her more attention, not necessarily between the legs.


	8. I Made a Pilotage

When we return to the bedroom, I lie next to Patty and kiss her softly. It's like when we're alone in my bedroom or hers. Except I'm aware that our boyfriends are in the doorway and it's a Door's bedroom.

"Are you ready for your turn?" I ask.

She blushes and nods. "But you don't have to, I mean, there doesn't have to be, you know."

I kiss her cheek. "I know. Whatever feels right. For all of us."

I look over at the guys, who seem like they don't want to intrude but also like they're eager to rejoin us. I think of them in the cafeteria, the hallways, the library, everywhere we went. Sometimes waiting like this, and sometimes rushing over. What will it be like when they're not there anymore?

Patty waves them over, saying, "Get under the covers, where it's warm."

It's August in The City. But this probably has more to do with them being naked. I hadn't exactly forgotten that fact, but I was mostly looking at their faces just now.

They come over to the bed and pull the blankets over themselves as well as they can with me and Patty on top of the covers. Johnny is at Patty's back, Marshall at mine. I wonder, obviously not for the first time, what positions we'll use for vaginal sex, if we have it simultaneously. If we have it at all.

Johnny lightly kisses Patty's neck, making her gasp.

"You should kiss her, too," Marshall quietly advises me.

I kind of want to watch Patty and Johnny, but Marshall is right. I kiss Patty softly again, till she opens her mouth and her tongue darts into mine. I suck her tongue, thinking of how I was sucking Marshall's not long ago. And Johnny and I were sucking Marshall's penis before that. It's funny how French kissing is still pretty hot.

Marshall's breathing speeds up a little, like it's enough of a turn-on just to watch. But I stop kissing and say over my shoulder, "Take over for me." Then I scoot down the bed and lightly kiss the bodice of Patty's dress. This time she moans.

There's no zipper on Patty's dress. The only off is up. Johnny whispers to her and I can hear her breathless yes in reply. Then one of his long arms starts pulling up the bottom of her dress.

That's when Marshall starts kissing her, although you'd think he'd really want to watch this. I know I can't take my eyes away from the glimpses of Patty's long legs.

Johnny's hand stops at her stomach and he spoons her closely. I wonder if he's hard again yet and if she can feel him through the blankets. Marshall isn't pressing against me, but I'm sure he has a full erection again.

"Don't you want to do the rest, Lauren?" Johnny asks.

"Yeah," I say quietly, then I slowly move Patty's dress up further. I'm not sure she's OK with this, till I feel her playing with one of my braids. I expose her flat stomach and not so flat breasts. It's not as if I've never seen her body before. I mean, we did take Gym together. But it wasn't like it was all right to look at her then and there. Here and now, it is.

She's not wearing a bra. Her chest is perky and her nipples are as hard as mine. I tentatively touch one, and I hear both her and Marshall moan. I guess they've both stopped kissing in order to watch.

I don't know what it meant for her as a mostly straight girl to touch my chest. But I've been thinking about girls' chests for years. I don't know if I'd admit this to even Patty, but I think Jennifer DiNuccio's breasts deserve to belong to a nicer person. But I'm happy finally touching Patty's breasts, because I love her and because they turn out to be really sensitive.

I caress her tenderly. Maybe it's that she's a girl, or maybe it's that I feel differently about her than about the guys.

"Oh God, so beautiful, so hot!" Marshall murmurs.

I want to laugh but I understand. I think it's sort of how Patty feels, watching him and Johnny.

And then, wanting to further turn on my boyfriend and girlfriend, and also wanting to taste Patty's skin, I start kissing her right breast. I do it gently at first, but then Johnny cups it for me like she cupped mine for Marshall, so after awhile I lick it and even suck it, taking in as much as I can, like I did with Marshall's penis. Except he was so hard and she is so soft.

Now Marshall and Patty are necking frantically and I'm not sure how much of it has to do with their own attraction and how much has to do with me, or even if those kinds of distinctions can be made. But I do know that they're each tugging on one of my braids.

Then I hear Johnny say, "Patty, can I feel how wet you're getting?"

She gasps, but I feel her hand moving his off her chest and further down. I can't see very well but I can imagine from her wriggling that he's touching her between the legs and then helping her out of her panties. And then I know from the sounds and movements that she's making that he's fingering her. I'm getting pretty wet myself.

"Mmm, Lauren, you have to taste this!" Johnny dangles his hand next to Patty's chest. I turn my head and lick his long fingers, tasting her juice on his skin. She's delicious!

I do wonder if this is safe, but Johnny said cunnilingus was safe, and this is more removed than that.

"Can I have a hit?" Marshall asks, like Patty is an illicit substance. She giggles but Johnny says sure and then moves his hand away from my mouth and presumably towards Marshall's. After a moment, Marshall says, "She is tasty. " I'd feel jealous but I can't help agreeing.

"Yeah, I can't wait till we eat her out." I wonder who Johnny means by we. All three of us? Or some subset?

However Patty interprets it, she starts making very happy sounds. Johnny's hand disappears back between her legs and I switch over to her left breast so I can better hear her rapid heartbeat. And Marshall sounds like he's licking her ear.

After she comes, crying all three of our names, we're all silent and still, till she says, "So I've been thinking about logistics again...."


	9. To Save This Human's Face

To my surprise, Johnny says, "Can't we all just touch each other naked and not overthink this?"

"Well, all right." Patty sits up and pulls her dress the rest of the way up and then off.

I want to just look at her, take in the details, but she looks at me as if to say, "Well, Lauren, why are you the only one still dressed?"

So I say, "Marshall, can you get the zipper?" I had Johnny zip me back up in the bathroom, but I know Marshall would love to do this.

"Of course, Dollface."

We both sit up, he behind me, and he moves the zipper down, caressing my back with his other hand. Then he eases the dress down onto the bed. He whispers in my ear, "Can I take your panties off, too?"

I blush. "Let's wait a little longer."

"Whenever you're ready, Gorgeous."

He sounds like he means it, including that he still thinks I'm gorgeous. I turn my head and kiss him.

"Should I sit, too?" Johnny asks.

"No, we'll lie down," Patty says, so we do.

This time we overlap more, so that both Patty and Marshall are lying on me, or parts of me, and yet she and I are both partially on top of Johnny. It doesn't seem to be anyone's turn anymore, or maybe it's all of our turns at once.

I kiss whatever skin is closest to my mouth at any moment, but my hands wander from body to body. I'm not always sure which hands are touching me, but I'm always aware of who I'm touching. Sometimes I pause and watch them touch each other, as well as I can, but each time I'm drawn back in.

And then, without discussion, it seems to be my turn again. Marshall and Patty kiss their way down to my chest and then Marshall sighs, "God, I love her big boobs!"

Patty giggles and says "They are impressive."

"Aren't you supposed to be straight?"

"Aren't you?" she teases, obviously thinking of his interactions with Johnny, not just the blowjob, but what he's done to Johnny.

"Well, I still like Lauren best." And then he starts kissing my left breast.

After a moment Patty kisses the right breast. She's shier and gentler than he is, still softly kissing and caressing after he moves on to licking and sucking. I like the contrast.

Johnny whispers in my ear, "Do you want me to show you how I fingered Patty?"

I know this is partly a lesson for when I finger her later, but it's also an offer. And I want it even though it'll mean being naked.

"OK," I gasp. I lift my not so little but hopefully cute butt off the bed and let him ease down my panties.

Someone else takes them the rest of the way down my legs and off my feet. I suspect Patty, since I'm pretty sure it's Marshall whose hand one of my butt cheeks lands in.

Then one of Johnny's long fingers delicately caresses my right thigh, moving inward until another of his fingers can reach the other thigh. And then his hand moves between my thighs, teasing. Meanwhile Marshall and Patty keep at my breasts, he getting more passionate and she more tender.

Johnny whispers in my ear, "You're not as hairy down there as Patty is."

"Um, sorry?"

"Everyone is different. It just means that Marshall will probably enjoy going down on you more. But he probably would anyway, since he's in love with you."

I moan, although part of me wants to laugh at how strange this all is.

Then Johnny lightly starts running his fingers along my folds and my clitoris. I love how it feels but what really excites me is imagining him teasing Patty like this. Is it that I still see him as belonging more to her than to me, or is it that I want to do this to her? Then he puts his fingertips in his mouth and I groan, especially when he touches me again. I wonder if I taste as good as Patty, but I'm not about to ask.

Then Marshall says, "Hey, Slashman, don't bogart the Hutchinson juice after sharing the Greene lube!"

Patty giggles but I shake my head. The hipper Marshall tries to sound, the cornier he is. It's like being at an orgy with Steve Allen.

Johnny says, "You're close enough to get your own."

"Good point." Marshall's hand moves between my legs, but going directly for the opening, as Johnny starts concentrating on my clit. Marshall rubs me for awhile, even penetrating shallowly, then licks his fingers. "Mmm, that's good! Want some, Patty?"

"I, no, not yet."

I feel a little rejected, but I remind myself that Patty is mostly straight and we may've reached her limit. She kisses my nipple as if in apology. I stroke her frizzy hair to let her know it's OK.

"Suit yourself. I've got to have more of this." Marshall starts kissing down to my stomach.

"Don't you want me to demo on Patty?" Johnny asks.

"I'll figure it out," Marshall says, then licks my navel.

I giggle at the tickling and what I'm about to say. "You can demo on Patty for me, Johnny." She might be OK with me going down on her, like Marshall was with Johnny. I'd at least like to watch.

"In that case, I'd better sit up again. " And Patty sits resting against a couple pillows, her long legs spread open near Johnny's face. A moment later, I can feel Marshall's face between my not so long legs.

There are a couple significant differences from the blowjob demo. One is that Marshall's penis was much more visible than Patty's vulva, especially with a blond head in the way. And two, Marshall soon starts really distracting me. Still, I love that Patty and I are having similar simultaneous experiences.

Not identical though. From what I've observed tonight and from Patty's sounds of frustrated arousal, Johnny is teasing her, while Marshall is sucking my clit and rubbing my inner lips.

"More!" she cries, while I gasp, "Less!"

Marshall switches to tender kisses while Johnny does something that makes Patty grunt. This time Marshall introduces his tongue more gradually, licking into me awhile before licking back up to my clit. Meanwhile Patty ends up sitting on Johnny's face, rocking against it in a way that turns me on further, especially when I think of what Johnny's tasting.

I press against Marshall's face, and he starts sucking my clit again, but this time I'm ready for it, and even for his fingers exploring me more deeply than Johnny's, or his own earlier.

As Marshall squeezes my butt and eats me like he's starved, I look up at Patty's orgasmic face, so beautiful. I stroke her stomach as I surrender to my own orgasm.

"Mmm, I love to hear you two come together, like music," I hear Johnny murmur.

"Patty, can I taste you?" I beg, hoping she won't reject me in front of the guys.

She blushes and nods. She moves over from Johnny's face to mine. He's right, she is hairier than I am, but her cum has slicked back some of the frizziness.

I try to kiss her tenderly, but she's too far gone for that. She rides my face, so I let the salty taste and soft skin wash over me, understanding better what it was like for the guys. And Marshall still can't get enough of me, licking and sucking and fingering till I come again.

Even with Patty's thighs around my ears, she moves enough that I hear Johnny say, "Thanks for taking over for me, Lauren. My mouth was getting tired. I don't know how Marshall keeps going."

Marshall hears him, too, since he says, "Are you kidding? I could eat Lauren all night!"

"Yeah, but wouldn't you rather fuck her? I'm getting really curious about what kind of fuck Patty is. If the girls are interested I mean."

Our answer is written all over Marshall's face and mine.


	10. Never Apprehending

Patty does end up getting paper and pencil, washing her hands first, although they're cleaner than any of our hands. She takes our input and draws a diagram of what position would please us all the most. She understands Johnny's wish to not overthink this, and maybe in the future we can be more spontaneous. But for this first time, we need to know what positions we're starting with.

And since her hands are the cleanest, she puts the condoms on both guys. Then she has me and Johnny lie next to each other, our heads on the pillows.

He kisses my cheek and says, "Ready, Lauren?"

"Sort of," I say. I mean I am ready physically I think, but I still can't believe this is happening.

"How about if Patty starts?" Marshall says, even though he's so hard and he's wanted me for years.

I nod. Marshall sits on my other side and takes my hand, as Patty finally takes off her glasses and climbs on top of Johnny. She lies so that she can kiss his lips. He strokes her hair and her back.

"Still nervous?" he asks her.

"Yes, but in a different way. What if I'm not as good as other people you've been with?"

"Then we'll have to do it till you are."

It's a very Johnny answer and she laughs. Then she gasps as his hand slips between her legs. Marshall squeezes my hand. He probably wants to finger me, but he's trying to be patient.

Patty kisses Johnny's neck and then down to his shoulders and then chest. Their bodies line up enough that he massages her vulva with his penis. I let out a little moan.

Marshall lets go of my hand and lies down. "Ready, Dollface?" he asks in a huskier than usual voice.

"I want to watch a little longer."

"OK." He cuddles me, his hands around my chest. I can feel his erection against my leg and I want him, but still not quite yet.

"Oh, Johnny," Patty murmurs.

"Do you want my cock, Patty?"

"Johnny!" she cries, opening her legs more. And then she moans and I know, partly because she's my best friend, that he's putting himself inside her. She's lost this kind of virginity first, as I always knew she would. But I know I'm not really being left behind.

"Mmm, Patty, I'm in your sweet pussy!"

Patty groans as Marshall gasps. I nibble his neck, till Patty says, "I need to kiss Lauren."

I move my mouth towards hers and I know she can taste traces of herself as we melt into a kiss.

"So hot. So hot," Marshall moans.

She kisses his cheek and I nuzzle his neck.

"Ride me, Patty, please!" Johnny begs.

So she does, slowly and carefully at first and then more confidently. I think of her pleasuring herself on Johnny and I sort of wish I hadn't agreed to be on the bottom with Marshall. On the other hand, I'm not feeling that cowgirly.

I watch them till her first orgasm, and then I say, "You feel like doing it, Marshy?"

"I thought you'd never ask." He gives me an Eskimo kiss and then mounts me. I spread my legs and hope this won't hurt.

"Patty, can you pause a moment? " Johnny asks.

"OK," she pants and tries to be still.

"Lauren, bend your knees and raise your feet. It'll feel better when he's inside."

I do so, although I feel kind of silly. But I guess sex is kind of silly.

"Marshall, enter her as slowly as you can, and back up if needs you to. You're gonna want to sink into her, but you have to resist that till she's begging for it. In fact, if you can tease her, it's going to make it better for her."

"I don't know if I have that much control," Marshall admits.

"Do you need to be her first? I mean for this."

"Well, yeah. I mean, maybe it's silly but—"

"It's not silly. OK, would this work for everyone? Patty's at the point where she wants good, steady pumping."

"Johnny," she says in a way that I'm sure she's blushing.

"And I want to tease Lauren with my cock. So how about we switch places for awhile and, Marshall, you and Patty can have a nice simple fuck till I drive Lauren crazy enough that she's ready for you and then I'll fuck Patty till I come."

The three of us moan, partly because only Johnny could make dirty talk sound so reasonable.

We rearrange ourselves. The guys get on top of us.

I look over at Patty and say, "Did you ever imagine this when they first sat at our cafeteria table? "

"Of course, Lauren, it was the first thing I thought of."

"You, too?" Marshall jokes.

Johnny takes them seriously, and says, "I couldn't even imagine kissing friends back then."

I kiss his cheek. "Me neither."

We kiss for awhile and then he shifts so that he can rub my vulva with his penis. It feels very nice, but I feel a little guilty that it isn't Marshall's. And then I realize that even if I lose this kind of virginity to Marshall, he'll be losing his to Patty. I feel jealous, but I remind myself that we're all in this together, and maybe the order doesn't really matter.

I want to close my eyes and savor Johnny teasing me, but I hear Marshall say, "Ready for me, Babe?"

"Uh huh. Oh! Mmm."

I imagine him sinking into her, while the head of Johnny's penis butts against my clit. Marshall is filling my best friend. She's surrounding him.

"Deeper!" she cries, and then after awhile, "Faster!"

Patty starts necking with me, so I can't watch them too well, but I catch glimpses of her long legs wrapped around him, and eventually her feet pressed against his cute little butt.

"Oh God, Patty, so wet, so tight!"

Jealousy and arousal battle inside me, especially as she urges on his thrusting, as she rocks him from underneath.

Johnny caresses my face sweetly, as his other hand and his penis play along my labia and clitoris. As Marshall comes, gasping Patty's name, I desperately wish I were her. Not a fat virgin.

Johnny shifts so that he can kiss my cheek, and it helps but not enough.

"Thank you for the warm-up, Patty. I think I can be the sweet patient boyfriend for Lauren now."

"Oh, sure, use me," she teases.

"Why not? You were using me."

There may be an element of truth to that, but I also think they wanted each other, and maybe sex is simpler when you like but don't love each other.

Johnny whispers in my ear, "Maybe we can fuck in the morning, before I drive everyone back to Weemawee."

I have a sudden, quick orgasm and feel like a hypocrite.


	11. The Face Has Long Gone By

Marshall leaves the room so he can wash his hands and his crotch.

Johnny asks, "How was he?" I'm glad I don't have to.

"Good. I mean, I liked it better with you, but I don't know if that's because I have stronger feelings for you or because I can come more easily on top."

"Maybe both. But I'm glad you had some fun."

"Did you?"

"Oh, yeah, I like everything."

She smiles at him and then nervously looks at me. "What about you, Lauren? "

I don't know if she's nervous because she took the last of Marshall's virginity, or because she wonders how I liked Johnny teasing me with his penis. I kiss her cheek and say, "I'm glad we're going through this together." I mean it. We're still best friends, no matter what.

We kiss for awhile and Johnny spoons me.

When Marshall comes back, he says, "Should I put on another condom?" I glance over and see he's got yet another erection.

I think of what it would feel like inside my vagina and I say, "You definitely should."

He grins and gets the condom box. Johnny kisses my cheek again and then goes to spoon Patty.

"Mmmm, Johnny," she murmurs, "so hard!"

"Do you want to try doggy style on our sides?"

She groans but says, "Let's let them get started first."

"Yeah, I do want to watch for a bit."

As Marshall puts on a fresh condom, he starts talking like he's doing a stand-up act. "Thank you for having me here tonight. Is there anyone here from out of town? What is this an audience or an oil painting?" I know he's nervous because this time he'll be inside my vagina and that means something different to him than the other things. It means something different to me, too, partly because I know this is what he's wanted most. I hope he's not disappointed.

Patty says, "I meant I want to watch you have sex with Lauren."

"Patience, Patricia." He comes back to bed and lies on my other side. "What position do you want to start with, Dollface?"

"What about on our sides? Not doggy style, but face to face."

"OK. I probably can't get a rhythm going, but if it'll help you get used to me, we can try it."

We roll so that we're facing each other and lined up to kiss, which we do for awhile. Then I put one leg in the air and he shifts and reangles his body so his hips are between my legs. I scoot closer, till I'm pressing against his erection. I feel Patty's arms go lightly around my stomach and I think of Johnny spooning her.

Marshall uses his hand to guide his penis to stroke my vulva and clitoris.

"Don't be scared, Lauren. We're all here for you."

I manage not to laugh. "Thanks, Johnny. Marshall can I guide it in?"

"Of course, Gorgeous."

His hand lets go as mine wraps around the shaft. I'm glad I did stuff to his penis earlier. It's not completely unfamiliar. I move the head to the entrance, think of some of what I've done and felt and seen tonight. And then I feel myself open more, as I move forward into this very intimate embrace.

"Oh God, I'm in you!" Marshall gasps.

He is. Not very deep but enough to feel it.

Patty kisses my cheek and Johnny asks, "How do you feel?"

"Fantastic!" Marshall exclaims, making Patty laugh.

"I meant Lauren. I knew you'd love it."

"I'm getting used to it, the way he fills me from wall to wall, even in this position."

Patty groans as if remembering.

"Wait till he starts pumping. You'll really feel it then. Like when he came in my mouth."

"Johnny!" Patty pleads, as if she wants him to shut up but also wants him to do something else.

"Oh, sorry, you need fingering again, huh?"

"Slashman, I think she needs more than your hand."

"Oh, do you need this again, Patty?"

I can't see them with my back to them but from the grunts they make, and from Marshall's wide eyes, I think Johnny just started doing doggy style.

"God, please ride me, Lauren!" Marshall begs.

We have to shift again and I worry I'll be too heavy for Marshall, but he's not exactly complaining. I sit on him with my legs apart, bouncing on his penis, as he grins up at me.

I ask, "Is that OK?"

"Lean forward. Yeah, like that." He bends his legs to tilt me towards him and then he starts sucking my breasts back and forth, as he also starts thrusting up and into me. So thick, so nice! And I can really feel his pubic bone against my clit.

Meanwhile, I can see an intent but teasing expression on Johnny's face, as he wiggles against Patty. Her face is hungry and frustrated, although blissful, too, when his hand starts teasing her clit. She reaches out to stroke my chest and Marshall's face.

For some reason, I suddenly remember hanging out in Johnny's attic bedroom. His grandparents trusted us up there, maybe because there were four of us and if was like we were each other's chaperones. Or maybe it was just obvious that we really were there to help Johnny be a Nielsen viewer. I'm glad nothing happened then, but what I mean is, this builds on what the four of us have always had together. I can't imagine an orgy with anyone else.

And maybe Marshall and I could've gone out like a normal high school couple, maybe even had normal double dates with Johnny and Patty. But I'm glad our first time, or set of first times, is with them around. Being normal would've felt weird.

"Can I get on top?" Marshall asks, meeting my eyes.

"OK, but I want to neck with Patty. If that won't be too distracting."

"No, I'm pretty focused right now," Johnny says.

"Can I make a request?" Marshall asks.

"You mean besides getting on top of Lauren?" Patty says in her wry voice, as if she's not being teased by Johnny.

"Yeah. Put on your glasses and your dress, and I want to see Johnny push your skirt and take you from behind."

Patty gasps as I give Marshall an extra grind for his perviness. Johnny calmly asks, "Anal or just doggy vaginal?"

"Um, doggy vaginal." Marshall seems a little embarrassed to repeat it.

"OK, but you have to give our girlfriend some nice teasing while I'm getting dressed again," Patty says, reaching for her glasses.

I roll onto my back. "Yeah, Boyfriend, tease me."

He looks at me like he thinks he'll come the minute he's inside me on top, but he says, "OK, just don't expect much finesse."

"So wait, are we standing up or on the bed?" Johnny looks confused. "Because if you're necking with Lauren while she's on her back and then Marshall, oh, and should I put anything back on?"

"Just your boots," I joke.

"No, I'd be too tall."

Not for the first time, it strikes me as odd that an aspiring comedian should choose for his best friend a person with almost no sense of humor.

Patty kisses his cheek. "I'll bend forward, my torso on the bed, and you can stand behind me."

"Oh yeah, that would be very sexy, especially if you're necking with Lauren while Marshall fucks her."

Marshall moans and then mounts me. He slides in deep, startling me, but not as much as his pulling all the way out. And then he gives me slow, shallow thrusts, and I better understand Patty's delicious frustration with Johnny.

Meanwhile, Patty has slipped on her floral dress again and she's standing next to the bed. Johnny scrambles off the bed and stands behind her, caressing her legs and easing up the skirt.

She bends forward to kiss me, a soft kiss, until Johnny says, "You've got a sweet little ass, Patty, like Marshall's, only bouncier."

They both blush but I laugh.

"Oh, yours is very nice, too, Lauren. Full and soft."

Now I blush.

Marshall slips a hand under me and squeezes my butt. I thrust forward, so one of his thrusts isn't so shallow.

"God, Lauren!" he gasps.

He tries to go back to teasing, but Patty whispers in my ear, "Clench him," so I do.

Marshall groans helplessly, and then he starts pushing deeper. I'm ready for him now, especially since I hear Patty moan in my ear and I know Johnny is teasing his way back inside of her.

I alternately nibble on Marshall's neck and lick Patty's neck as I can feel the bed shake from thrusts, including my own. Johnny's teasing gives way to quick light spanks of his pubic bone against Patty's butt. I can even see part of his shaft as it moves in and out of her beautiful pussy.

And I can see as well as feel Marshall moving in and out of me, till he lies flatter to kiss my ear and whisper, "I love you, Lauren!"

I want to tell him I love him, but I feel funny about it because I don't know if it'd be rude to single him out. And I love Patty at least as much. And I wouldn't want to ignore Johnny.

"Oh, Johnny, yes, thank you! GOD!!!"

"No, thank you, Patty. And Marshall and Lauren. This is the best night of my life. Especially the way you're tickling my balls."

Marshall and I look at each other and laugh. We're still laughing when we have a simultaneous orgasm. And I think it's similar for them, too, because their moans are mixed with laughter, even Johnny's.

"I don't know if I've ever heard you laugh before," I say.

I expect him to say, "I've never been this happy before," but he leans his head over mine and says, "I just got the thing about the boots. I'm a little slow sometimes. That's why I was left back twice."

"Slow is good sometimes," Patty says over her shoulder.

"And some things are worth the wait," Marshall says, snuggling on top of me, as his penis slides out.

"Definitely," I say, as Patty takes off her glasses and snuggles up on my side.

I picture us falling asleep like this, maybe with Johnny spooning Patty. I wish we could stay all weekend, but at least we've had tonight and we'll have whatever moments we can find in the future. I kiss my three favorite faces softly, one by one, and then murmur, "Goodnight."

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
